


Master of Disguise

by ladyazura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crack, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Obsessive Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Undercover, Woman on Top, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Kylo Ren infiltrates the Resistance by adopting his alter ego: Matt the Radar Technician. Only no one is falling for it. Least of all Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

His disguise didn’t fool anyone.

 

Not Rey, and certainly not General Leia or Master Luke. Or, really, anyone with eyes and an intelligence higher than a happabore.

 

Everything about it was laughably bad from the gray jumpsuit to the cheap blond wig that _barely_ concealed his natural hair and wired frames that were always just a little askew. It didn’t help that without his usual black attire, his size made him look far more awkward than menacing. It _also_ didn’t help that every time he opened his mouth, it was to launch into a spiel about how _great_ Kylo Ren was.

 

_“He’s going to finish what Darth Vader started. You’ll see.”_

_“A friend of mine saw Kylo Ren take his shirt off once. He said he was shredded and had an eight-pack.”_

_“Kylo Ren is a god among men.”_

_“I heard Kylo Ren has a huge cock and abs of steel.”_

 

Rey still wasn’t sure what his reason for infiltrating the Resistance was. If it was to gather intel for the First Order, he wasn’t doing a particularly good job at it. He wasn’t even good at what he was “hired” for. _Radar Technician_? That was the best he could come up with? Still, the Resistance was starved for amusement and at least “Matt” could provide them with that much. Though whether he realized he was the butt of ridicule or not, Rey couldn’t be sure. It was unlikely.

 

She went out of her way to avoid him, but somehow he still managed to always _be there_ , his consciousness pressing down against the mental blocks she’d put up specifically to _keep him out_. It was frustrating, not to mention exhausting, because despite his ridiculous getup, he was still Kylo Ren underneath it.

 

By week two, she was feeling especially irritated, and so when she spotted him in the mess hall – sitting alone in a corner as usual, scowling and picking at his food like it had personally offended him – she decided it was time to give him a piece of her mind. As she drew closer, however, a mischievous idea began to form in her mind: why not have a little fun with him first?

 

“Mind if I sit here?” She asked, startling him out of his reverie.

 

His head snapped up and he opened his mouth to say something, possibly object, only to falter when he saw who it was, eyes widening ever so slightly. _Good_ , she thought. He recognized her.

 

“Thanks.” She said, sliding in beside him. She felt him tense up but paid it no mind as she began to dig into her meal. Unlike Ren, who had barely touched his food, she wasn’t so picky. Life on Jakku had not allowed her that luxury. The nutritional rations didn’t have much in the way of flavor, but they were still better than what she’d had to barter for at Niima Outpost. After a few bites, she turned her attention to her companion, who sat rigidly next to her. “So… _Matt_ , is it?” She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

 

“Yes.” He said, pointing to his nametag. “I’m the Radar Technician.”

 

_Maker, help me._

 

“You worked on Starkiller Base, right? Before it was blown up?”

 

Ren nodded stiffly.

 

“Is that how you know Kylo Ren?” She prodded, keeping her voice casual. Conversational. As if they were discussing the weather.

 

“Who says I know Kylo Ren?” Beneath his nonchalant tone, she detected a hint of suspicion. Worry. Fear at having been caught.

 

She shrugged. “People have heard you talking about him. You seem to know a lot. Were you friends or something?”

 

He didn’t say anything at first, probably too off guard, but then she felt a nudge in the back of her mind – like someone was trying to get in. _Nice try_. One of the first things Master Luke had taught her was how to shield her thoughts from the likes of Kylo Ren. It would take a lot more than what he was doing to breach her mind now, but he wasn’t about to risk giving himself away. After a minute or two, he ceased and withdrew, frustration evident in the clench of his jaw.

 

“I suppose you could say that.” He answered finally, through gritted teeth.

 

“Really? He didn’t strike me as the type who’d have friends.”

 

“Well, he _does_.” Ren snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. “Lots of friends. Everyone wants to be him.”

 

A laugh threatened to escape her lips, but Rey quickly suppressed it, taking a sip of her water to compose herself.

 

Time to up the ante.

 

Scooting closer, she let her thigh “accidentally” brush against his, causing him to almost lose his grip on his fork. Rey pretended not to notice, leaning in close. A noticeable flush had crept up his neck.

 

“Kylo Ren’s an important man, isn’t he?”

 

“Very.” Ren’s voice cracked a little, and he adjusted the collar of his jumpsuit. “And strong. Powerful.”

 

She nodded in agreement. “It’s just a shame he’s working for the First Order, though. If he was on _our_ side, I’d…”

 

Tapering off, Rey promptly dropped her mental barriers and conjured up every filthy, depraved fantasy she could think – of herself kneeling in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock, eyes locked on his as she used her mouth to get him off; of letting him bend her over the nearest surface and take her from behind; of tying him to her bed and teasing him until he’s a begging mess, completely at her mercy – and projected them at the man sitting next to her. A strangled sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, got caught in his throat as he keeled over suddenly, face and ears beet red and hands scrambling to cover his lap.

 

 _Too easy_. But she wasn’t done just yet.

 

“Do you think Ren would be into anal?” Rey asked innocently.

 

That was the final push. With a sudden jerk of his hips, Ren came violently, slamming his fists down onto the table as his orgasm tore through him, staining the front of his trousers. At Ren’s outburst, the mess hall quieted – but only for a few seconds, before everyone went back to doing what they’d been previously been doing. Rey paid them no mind to the others, nor to the warmth quickly pooling between her own thighs as she feigned concern for the flushed and utterly debauched man beside her.

 

“Are you okay, Matt?” Reaching up, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “You feel a little hot. Maybe you should see Dr. Kalonia. You might have a fever.”

 

Before he could respond, she pulled her hand back and stood, grabbing her tray. “Well, I have to train in a bit, so I’ll see you around.”

 

With that, she made her way out of the hall, leaving Ren alone once more.

 

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

 

A day later, she was summoned by General Leia. Master Luke was already there by the time she entered the room, standing close to his sister.

 

“The strangest thing just happened.” The General said as soon as Rey was seated. The younger woman blinked and glanced at her teacher before looking back at Leia. “My s – Kylo Ren just denounced the First Order, swore his allegiance to the Resistance and offered up every important name and location in exchange for asylum. And a pardon.”

 

Rey furrowed her brow. “That’s… good?”

 

“Oh, it’s great. For us. His knowledge will certainly be helpful.” Leia assured her. “It’s just rather curious, don’t you think?”

 

“Curious?” Rey echoed.

 

Leia steepled her fingers and leaned in, eyes twinkling knowingly. “Indeed.”

 

Rey averted her gaze, feeling her face heating up as the memory of the previous day surfaced in her mind. Luke coughed, snapping her out of her daze, but when she saw how he was avoiding eye contact, she realized she had forgotten to shield her thoughts. She had just subjected her mentor to an image of his nephew that he probably never wanted to envision.

 

She threw him an apologetic smile. _Sorry, Master._

 

Well, this certainly got awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wasn’t sure what to expect when she returned to her quarters after her meeting with the General, but the sight that greeted her upon entry certainly wasn’t it.

 

There, lounging on her bed in what she suspected was meant to be a seductive pose, was Ren. He had forgone his “disguise” – as well as his usual black attire – in favor of navy slacks and a cream-colored shirt that may have been a few sizes too small for his broad torso and shoulders. The buttons looked about ready to pop right off, and she could clearly make out the outline of his pectorals through the decidedly thin material. A wave of smug satisfaction finally snapped Rey back to reality, drawing her attention to Ren’s smirking face. Heat rushed to her cheeks, staining them pink.

 

 _Kriff! Kriff! Kriff!_ Just how long had she been standing there gawking?

 

“Like what you see?” Ren teased.

 

“How did you get in here?” Rey snapped.

 

Without missing a beat, Ren waved his hand. Behind her, she heard the keypad beep as he bypassed the locking mechanism, causing the door to slide open. Another flick of his wrist closed and locked it once more. _Of course_. Rolling her eyes, Rey crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with a glare that failed to have the desired effect of making him cower. Or leave. Or both.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The corner of his mouth curved. “I have it on good authority that you find me desirable.”

 

Rey snorted. “Pass.”

 

“After humiliating me, I think it’s only fair to follow through.” His tone was nonchalant, but his eyes told a different story as they stared intently at her, clouded with lust.

 

“Quite frankly, I don’t care what _you_ think.” She said coldly, upper lip curling into a sneer. “Was the promise of ass really all it took to make the big, bad, _powerful_ Kylo Ren turn on the First Order?”

 

“ _Your_ ass.” Ren corrected as he sat up straight, eyes gleaming. “You never cease to amaze me. Your Light constantly calls to me, but in those brief moments when you let yourself surrender to the dark side, it’s nothing short of intoxicating. It makes me want to worship you. I would burn whole galaxies for you if it would please you.”

 

_Maker, he’s insane._

 

“It would _please_ me if you left me alone.”

 

Ren stared hard at her. “Are you going to pretend you don’t feel it? The bond between us grows stronger every day.”

 

“You’re delusional.” _And pathetic._

 

“You may not like me, but do remember that I’ve seen into your mind.” Tilting his head, he gave her a knowing smirk that reminded her too much of his father. “You had hoped to use our bond against me – that making a fool of me in public would somehow drive me away in shame – but all you did was confirm what I already knew: that you want me just as much as I want you.”

 

 _‘At the very least, you find my outward appearance pleasing to look at.’_ Ren’s voice rang in the back of her head, as if to prove his point.

 

Rey pressed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes at him. He was right, of course. As much as she despised him and what he stood for, his physical countenance did appeal to her on some primal level. She remembered the first time he had unmasked for her in the interrogation chamber, revealing not the grotesque creature she had envisioned but a man; a man no different than the other human traders and merchants who occasionally set up shop at Niima Outpost. His features were narrow and sharp but not altogether unattractive. Even the scar that now marred his face added a certain charm. _Damn him._ And damn her too, for what she was about to do.

 

Unfolding her arms, she crossed the room until she was standing just inches away. “Even if that was the case… how do I know you’ll be able to satisfy me?”

 

Dark eyes tracked her every movement.

 

“When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk straight for days.” He vowed.

 

“Big words. It didn’t take much to get you off last time.” She took another step toward him, knees brushing against his. “I didn’t even touch you.”

 

With a scowl, Ren quickly unfastened his trousers and shoved them down just enough to free his arousal.

 

Rey’s brows shot up.

 

It seemed Ren hadn’t been lying after all. His size was definitely… impressive, to say the least, already half-hard and glistening at the tip. Schooling her expression, she met his smoldering gaze once more. Slowly, she shimmied out of her own slacks and kicked them aside before stepping between Ren’s open thighs and closing the distance between them. Ren’s hands found her hips, fingers gently kneading her backside through her tunic. A light shove, not entirely devoid of the Force, left him sprawled out on his back. She climbed on top of him, knees bracketing his hips as she seized his wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

“If we’re going to do this, I’m in charge.” She informed him.

 

Ren’s pupils were blown wide as he stared up at her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Good. I’m glad we can agree on something.”

 

With that, she reached between their bodies and grasped his length, watching Ren’s face contort in pleasure as she stroked him, alternating between quick pumps and tight squeezes that made his breath hitch. She stopped only when she deemed him hard enough before positioning him at her entrance. She held his gaze as she slowly lowered herself onto him, toes curling as he stretched and filled her. She wasn’t a virgin, but it had been a while – years, in fact. Jakku was hardly overrun with potential suitors or lovers around her age; usually she just made do with her fingers – but it took her a moment for her body to adjust to him.

 

“Have you… done this before?” Ren asked, his voice strained. His jealously was palpable, reverberating through their bond – a searing hatred toward the faceless, nameless boy she had taken to her makeshift home when she was fifteen. It had meant nothing; it still meant nothing, just as _this_ meant nothing.

 

_LIAR._

 

“Have you?” She countered.

 

“It meant nothing.” He echoed her own train of thought.

 

Still, it pleased her.

 

Smoothing her hands over his clothed chest, she freed the buttons straining to keep his shirt closed and raked her nails along his bare skin and down his firm abdominals, making Ren hiss in equal parts pain and pleasure. As she repeated the action, she began to move her hips, and the slight discomfort she’d felt initially seemed to vanish in an instant, giving way to a much more gratifying sensation. Beneath her, Ren followed her lead, meeting her slow thrusts with impressive self-restraint.

 

_Good boy._

“Don’t patronize me.” Ren growled.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy being praised, _Ben_.” Rey shot back, jerking her hips. She had seen into his head just as he’d seen into hers, knew his deepest fears and wants.

 

“You forget who you’re dealing with.” He spat, fingers digging into her hips. There would be bruises later. “Ben Solo is dead. He was a weak boy terrified of his own shadow. _Pathetic_.”

 

“And Kylo Ren? What is he?” Rey challenged, breathing quicker as she picked up the pace.

 

Ren’s eyes darkened, but before Rey could react, he flipped them over so that she was on her back. She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a moan when Ren hoisted her legs around his middle and began to thrust mercilessly. The room became filled with animalistic grunts and high-pitched gasps as they surrendered to their most base urges, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls. A coil began to form inside her, growing tighter and tighter as Ren’s drove into her faster, harder – kriff, she wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up – until finally, the coil unraveled. Eyes rolling back, Rey arched her back with a cry as wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure washed over her.

 

Ren slowed his thrusts but didn’t completely stop, helping her ride out her climax. When it finally passed, she went limp beneath him, panting hard as she struggled to catch her breath. She could feel Ren’s gaze on her as she came back down and forced herself to open her eyes, biting her tongue to stifle a light groan when he pulled out of her and wrapped his hand around his cock. She didn’t dare look away as he stroked himself to completion, using his free hand to hastily push her tunic up before leaning over and spilling his seed on her exposed stomach.

 

It should have revolted her, but it didn’t.

 

She should have known better to expect that he would take his leave, but when he settled down beside her, she realized that wouldn’t be the case. She rolled her eyes half-heartedly as he made himself comfortable, shifting onto her side while he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, mouthing her shoulder.

 

_‘Mine.’_

 

“I’m no one’s.” She reminded him.

 

She felt him smirk against her skin.

 

_‘We’ll see.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this became less crack-y as I was writing it. Don't know how that happened.
> 
> Side Note: Yes, Kylo is basically wearing Han's clothes from ANH, minus the vest.


End file.
